cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial warrior
Imperial Warriors basically more tougher armor and firepower than Conscripts are the Imperials Mainline Infantry. While not as tough as Peacekeepers, Imperial Warriors use MX Type 2 carbines and Beam Katanas. History With each passing day, the Empire of the Rising Sun's ranks swell with deeply-devoted, well-trained warriors knowledgeable in marksmanship as well as the ancient art of the sword. While these frontline fighters' standard-issue weapons are quite impressive, truly their greatest strength is their unwavering devotion to their nation's ambitious goals. Much like how their ancestors, the samurai, perceived their duties to their lords, the Imperial warriors of today fundamentally believe that to fight and die in service of the Emperor is the height of honor and duty--in other words, the height of life. Imperial warriors are provided with fine equipment with which to do battle with their enemies. Their standard-issue uniforms provide a good compromise of protection against small-arms fire and other hazards while affording plenty of mobility. This is important because Imperial warriors are expected to be able to fight both at a range as well as in close quarters. Their primary weapon is a state-of-the-art carbine that fires superheated slugs, rather than conventional bullets, which cause painful lacerations and burns in unarmoured targets. No shell casings or physical projectiles are left behind, making residues from these weapons untraceable, and reducing overall weight-of-equipment. These weapons are as yet unproven over the longer haul, though in practice they seem at least as viable as any modern rifle. Yet the most unlikely weapon in the Imperial warriors' arsenal has to be their close-combat sabers, styled after the traditional Japanese katana. Contrary to earlier reports, these blades are not ceremonial in nature. Linked to each warrior's rifle's power supply, they can be ignited to become incredibly hot and, in effect, sharper than any steel. Imperial warriors have been known to charge their enemies full-on with these blades held high, cutting down any foes that come within striking distance. Some believe that the sword's power supply provides its bearer with the equivalent of a massive adrenaline rush (as if any more than usual is needed in the heat of battle), for Imperial warriors with activated blades seem to move even faster than usual until their sword's energy dissipates and slowly recharges. Imperial warriors can also break into garrisoned buildings when equipped with their laser swords, slaying their enemies from within the structure. While the population of the Empire of the Rising Sun is but a fraction of that of Soviet Union and the Allied Nations, it seems as though a significant portion of Japan's young male population has been drafted into military service. Still more have willingly enlisted. Between this and the Empire's technological advantages, the Imperial warriors are at the very least comparable to the infantries of other world powers. While this is the lowest level of military servitude within the Empire of the Rising Sun, it is nonetheless considered a great honor within Imperial society, and those who survive battlefield encounters (many do not) often are promoted into positions of greater power and responsibility. However even they for all their power would be crushed in short order by agent Tanya and the likes. In addition, on a one on one basis, they would make tasty chew toys for attack dogs and war bears. They are, however, stronger than Conscripts and cheaper than Peacekeepers. Today, in the Uprising, Imperial Warriors who disobeyed direct orders in the Third World War are sentenced into DevilCoats - Ten-Shi Zaibatsu's powered suit that serves as an element of evolution into today's Steel Ronins. General Usage Being the Standard Infantry they are employed against only infantry but their blades can cut down the most toughest infantry. They cost 150 and are cheaper than the tougher peacekeeper but pricier than the conscript. In the Imperial Perspective, 2 Sudden Transports had ten Imperial Warriors ambushing the defending Soviet Conscripts in Operation: Crumble Kremlin Crumble. In the Soviet Perspective, a lone War Bear and Conscript, on combat recon, reported and heard the Warriors complain about their jobs - they were so dissatisfied, they failed to recognize the Soviet Conscript and War Bear, leading them to their imminent deaths. In the Allied Campaign, in Operation: Enemy of our Enemy, when Natasha and Tanya, with their respective sides, the Allies and the Soviets, teamed up, a huge horde of those Warriors risked their lives to eliminate the commandoes - but even with their Kinetic Carbines and Beam Katanas, they were all but wiped out. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Imperial Warrior: • Death in droves -- The sort of national pride brimming throughout the Empire of the Rising Sun means many stand among the ranks of the Imperial warriors. Imperial warriors' equipment is all mass-produced and they themselves are willing to fight without compensation, making them inexpensive to bring to battle. • The kinetic carbine -- Imperial warriors' burst-firing rifles are stronger than most conventional firearms, although not strong enough to cause heavy damage to armoured targets. Their range is limited as well, so Imperial warriors cannot retaliate against enemy aircraft. • The beam katana -- The blade of the Imperial warrior cannot remain activated indefinitely, but when it is energized, it lets the warrior inflict a lethal and quick blow upon most any enemy infantry unit on the receiving end. However, the blade is useless against armoured vehicles and structures. • Garrisons be damned -- Imperial warriors are prepared to fight to the death against foes entrenched in garrisons. They are known to rush headlong into garrisoned structures, killing any foes inside even if it means sustaining lethal injuries in the process, all to gain a strategic advantage for the Empire. Behind the scenes The suits worn by Imperial Warriors bears a very strong resemblance to the traditional armour worn by Japanese Samurais in the past. The Beam Katana is very similar to the Star Wars Lightsabers much due to they egnite it. Also in the RA3 Intro Cinematics, the Warriors were wearing facemasks - a detail the ingame units lacked. Their kinetic carbine also represents what looks to be a Halo 3 assault rifle. Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun